


Do the twins approve?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Well, do they?





	Do the twins approve?

Our story begins in Lee Jordan's dorm room, his boyfriend Dennis Creevey who is five years younger than him is visiting him.

Dennis tentatively asked, "Do the twins approve of us dating?"

Lee smirked. "Scared that Fred and George will make us break up, are you?"

Dennis said, "No, I just wondered what they thought."

Lee assured him, "They love whoever I love, Den."

Dennis smiled. "Well that's a relief."

Lee added, "Plus if they tried to come between us, I would hex them into oblivion."

Dennis gasped. "Y-You would?"

Lee grinned. "Of course, nobody comes between me and my favourite person."

Dennis inquired, "Not even your best friends?"

Lee beamed, "Not even my best friends."


End file.
